User talk:Green47
I believe you are familiar with our rules and policies, hmm? Official warhammer artwork is a big no-no and I don't look kindly on those who use other people's artworks without their approval... which means basically all new users. If you want Space Marine pose like those on List of Space Marine Chapters you ought to ask User:Algrim Whitefang, he has done those. I think the best thing to do is to try to collaborate some event or area. You have a Discord? Maybe you could try to visit our chat there. --Remos talk 07:12, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Not everyone seem to agree with me, but I think that your own work is always better than something you've stolen from Google search. And if you don't have what it takes to do something, you can always ask for some artwork on our Discord chat or maybe on our Forum. I, for one, sometimes offer my stuff to be used in articles intriguing enough. Not that I am a great artist, but adequate one I think. --Remos talk 08:43, November 8, 2017 (UTC) This issue is covered here .Green47 (talk) 13:12, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Image policy adherence If you wish to upload files to 40k Fanon, please follow the guidelines given in image policy and image help article. --Remos talk 12:17, June 10, 2018 (UTC) I have restored the files I believe are in question. I'd like to note, however, that I indeed should have deleted them, as I did. In my experience - for over 4 years now on 40k Fanon - I have concluded that simple warning or note does pretty much nothing and users in general don't give a fuck about rules and policies. When article is deleted or file removed even the most stubborn user will see he should listen. I'm sorry if my methods seem strict to you. --Remos talk 13:26, June 11, 2018 (UTC) About quality issue templates and infoboxes If you want to make two planets, make two articles. Infobox' idea is to summarize the whole article right at the beginning, therefore using multiple infoboxes is unintuitive. I haven't thought that infobox for a whole system would be neccessary, but it can - of course - be made. Though I don't really know what it should include. Both of the entries (Avrolanc III and IIIa) are long enough to stand on their own. I generally go through articles tagged with qualityissue, stub or ncf two or three times every month so in general the tag won't be taken away right after your edit. I might also need to read the whole article through which might also take some time. But if it is a problem you don't know how to fix, please ask, and if it is a problem you have fixed, then it is only a matter of time 'till the tag gets removed. --Remos talk 16:35, June 28, 2018 (UTC) RE:Chaos As neither of these are canon in 40k itself, it wouldn't be permitted. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:13, July 3, 2018 (UTC) RE:RE:Chaos Thanks for bringing that to my attention. The article is kind of going in the right direction for how to do it (i.e., a reference) it's still going a bit too far in its reference to the Age of Sigmar God. I'll tag it. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:24, July 6, 2018 (UTC) RE: Use of article concepts outside the wiki It would really depend upon the content used from the story, though as long as the world wasn't actually earth, time travel wasn't involved, or the 4th wall breaking elements, etc. it would largely be fine. The wiki also has a policy against duplicate content. If you wish to transfer the story here, it cannot also be on fanfiction.net. As for the story itself, it doesn't really fit 40ks tone and is fairly NCF in that regard - I mean the Imperium is an intolerant, pseudo-fascist xenophobic theocracy which would find itself disgusted by the liberal nature of the past world or its media. Imperial women wouldn't really care about 'strong-role models' because the Imperium is a nightmare state where much of the population is conscripted for hard labour in order to keep the colossal war machine of the Imperium running, often regardless of gender. People who hadn't encountered Space Marines before would also likely be fairly terrified. Also most modern weaponry would make mince meat of anything from 40k. An army from 1945 would likely be able to take on the Imperium if it lacked space based naval support. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 11:56, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Hiya fellow of the wiki!! I'm looking forward to working with you! #jointheconversation — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 10:31, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Even us Admins can slip up from time to time. Not often we get a user like yourself out there who gets things done like you do, you're sure rating pretty damn high on the scale :D — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 11:34, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Cheers, appreciated and no worries! Feel welcome to return here anytime you have new ideas or wish to expand those you've already created. --Remos talk 15:00, July 30, 2018 (UTC) I guess I'll be a bit busy with my Knight world for some time now. But thank you anyway! --Remos talk 17:23, August 2, 2018 (UTC)